Endgame
by AbbieWood
Summary: An inspiration from a scene in the episode "Boom Goes the Dynamite" (S2E15) where Fitz watches Olivia on the phone with someone else during his speech for the Caldwells. M for sex/content. Reviews are fuel.
1. Confrontation

Confrontation

She could feel his eyes on her, his eyes burning into her. She knew if she looked, there would be no going back. So she chose to look away, forcing every fiber of her body to look at the banners and the blank walls. Thank God Jake called, or else she wouldn't know how she would've reacted after he walked down that podium into the crowd. He was still standing a few feet away, but it might as well been centimeters. She could still feel felt his presence, like the buzz from drinking too much. She couldn't deny the attraction, but she could walk away.

Olivia walked toward the women's restroom, eager to be away from the crowd, desperately needing some distance from Fitz. As she opened the door, she exhaled. Luckily, the bathroom was empty; she walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face while glancing at her reflection. _Pull yourself together!_

She reached into her clutch retouching on her makeup and adding a bit more color to her face. She was simply here to support the Caldwells. That was the priority.

The door opened and a man in a suit walked in with a radio over his ear. Tom. He looked at her knowingly through the mirror.

"Is there anybody else in here?"

"I don't want to see him"

Tom ignored her comment.

"The President's orders ma'am"

"Does _he _know that this is the women's bathroom?"

Tom said nothing and looked straight ahead. "All clear sir"

And there he was, standing in front of Tom. She refused to turn around to look at him. But God, his reflection in the mirror was enough. He wore a perfectly fitted black tux with crisp black bowtie to match. His hair was tousled, slightly that not only made him look presidential but boyish. His stormy, tender eyes made her knees weak. One look and she knew she'd probably forgive him for everything.

"Thank you Tom" Fitz closed the door behind him and locked it.

"You can't be in here" she looked down at her hands, which were trembling slightly.

"I need to talk to you Livvie"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Who were you on the phone with?" he asked bluntly

"It's none of your business" she got up and walked briskly to the door. But he crossed her in two steps, towering in front of her. She looked straight ahead, looking at his white shirt.

"Let me go"

"No"

"I'll scream," she threatened.

"Be my guest" he smirked.

"Fine" She turned her back to him and looked out the window, it was large enough for her to fit through and it wasn't too far from the ground. She didn't know how the hell she was going to accomplish this feat in heels, but it was worth a try.

"You're going to climb out the window?" he stifled a laugh, reading her mind.

"You're blocking the door."

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" he asked again.

"Why does it matter?"

"Livvie" his voice was softer, almost tender.

"I don't want to do this. Move out of the way."

"Liv" he reached out and touched her shoulder, his fingertips barely making contact with her skin, yet it was as if a flame burned her skin. She flinched, swallowing hard and walked further away from him looking out the window.

"You broke it off with me, so you don't have the right to ask me these questions anymore."

"I was angry. We are _never _over."

"Why are you here?" her lips slightly quivered as she was slowly losing her composure. Liv made sure to continue looking straight ahead at the glass with her back to him.

"Because" she felt his breath on her shoulders, _how did he cross the room so quickly?_

"I'm in love you." She closed her eyes closed for a second, embracing his presence.

Why did the words that she had desperately long to hear feel this agonizing? She felt herself leaning into his chest and breathing him in as his arms enclosed around her. She felt his lips graze the nape of her neck sending chills down her spine. _No. No_.

"No" she spun around pushing herself off him and looking into his eyes. "You don't get to say that to me anymore. You don't get to do _this _to me anymore." She said through her tears that began to form in her eyes.

He responded by pulling her against him so roughly that she let out a small cry as his lips closed around her mouth. His tongue beckoned entrance to her mouth. His hands were clenched around her waist and he pulled her close to him, she felt him harden against her. She moaned unconsciously as her hands moved to the nape of his neck to his hair, her fingers instinctively ran through them. She was drowning in him again. His hands snaked down from her waist to the tip of her dress. She felt his fingers moving underneath the fabric, pulling it up to waist as his fingertips stroked her thigh. Every touch was electric. He pulled away from her lips to her neck, his teeth scraping her sensitive flesh, while his kisses mended them.

"Fitz" she whimpered, she felt his fingertips brushing over her panties where she was already wet; gently teasing her bundle of nerves. _No._ _No. _

Reality snapped back as her she tilted her head back and heard music and voices from outside. They were not going to have sex in the bathroom. "No" she pushed him away, and stood back. He grimaced and looked down at her.

"We can't do this." Liv said quietly.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before looking down at her.

"I made a mistake Liv. I hurt the person I care about most in the world, and I'm sorry. But I'm never going to let you walk away from my life again. I need you. I love you. We have to put this behind us." He leaned in again hoping to continue what they were doing.

She stepped back from him. She exhaled as she tore her gaze from him and looked down at the tiled floors.

"What's wrong?" he reached down and touched her face.

She recoiled at his touch.

She took a deep breath before responding, "You still don't understand. You don't. I didn't rig Defiance for myself, I didn't do it get a spot in the White House, I did it for YOU." She looked into his eyes.

"I did it because when your father died, you were lost, you were broken Fitz and I wanted to mend you. I wanted to fix you. I would've done anything to make you happy. When the numbers came in, you didn't have a chance. And at the time, it seemed like the only option. I was willing to live with this guilt and shame because I… I love you." She stopped, taking a deep breath and trying to pull herself together.

But she couldn't, her voice dropped and trembled, "And you never gave me a chance to explain. What happened in Defiance _kills_ me everyday Fitz, because I did something that was against everything I believed in, and I never want to do something like that again, so whatever this is between us needs to end."

She walked past him, her eyes downcast. She didn't think she could look into his eyes, which at an instant, she knew would her make run back to him, embrace him, and take back everything she had said. She felt tears well up in her eyes, half because she couldn't bear to walk away from him and half because she couldn't believe he didn't come after her.

She walked out of the bathroom, quickly darting out of party and out to the terrace and called the only person she trusted.

"Olivia?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Huck, can you come pick me up? I was going to call a cab, but—"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks"

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"For the record, you deserve better."

Of course Huck knew.

She didn't say anything. She cleared her throat.

"I'll see you in a bit"


	2. My Turn

My Turn

Huck didn't ask any questions or make any eye contact. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly; Olivia sat next to him staring out the window. She was grateful that he didn't say anything, much less look at her. She knew he was worried.

When they arrived at her apartment, he touched her shoulder lightly.

"Do you want me to stay?" his asked earnestly

"No. I need to be alone." She answered almost too harshly. She immediately regretted her tone. Huck was family, and he sometimes stayed over because sometimes her apartment felt too big for one person. His presence was enough to make feel less alone. He'd sit on her couch with eyes glued to the computer typing away while she looked through files or watch the news. They didn't even need to speak. Just having him there kept her sane.

"I'm sorry, I just need some time to think about things" she sighed opening the door.

"Olivia, you're not okay"

"I just need some time" she insisted.

"You can't do this alone."

"I'm fine, really" avoiding his eyes.

Huck opened his mouth to object, but he paused before responding, "You saved me once, why won't you let me save you?"

"You've already saved me tonight Huck. More than you know" She squeezed his shoulder and smiled weakly.

He looked dubious for a split second before nodding. Olivia made her way up to her apartment, and looked out the window. Huck's car was still parked outside of her apartment, probably waiting for her to change her mind. But she wasn't going to, not today at least. She changed out of her dress into more comfortable clothes and pulled out a bottle of red wine. She needed to forget tonight.

A few moments later she heard the roar of the engine. She got up to see that Huck had driven away. He knew when to keep his distance. She went to the kitchen to reach for a glass when her phone started to vibrate. Cyrus.

She was hesitant to pick it up. But it was Cyrus. He would never call unless it was important. She put the glass down and cleared her throat before picking up the phone.

"Cy?"

"You said you love me. Not loved. You said love."

His voice took her by surprise. Thank goodness she wasn't holding the wine glass or it would've shattered into pieces on the floor.

She hesitated before answering, steadying herself. Why didn't he call after she was inebriated, she would've known how to answer him then.

"Olivia, I can hear you thinking. I know you're there. Open the door."

"Why are you here?"

"Open the door and I'll tell you."

She walked over to her door, squeezing the handle before opening it. If she didn't open it, he would probably break it down or at least Tom would do it for him.

She found him in his tux with his eyes focused on her. His bow tie had been pulled apart with a few buttons of his shirt undone revealing the small hollow part of his throat, just shy of his chest. His hair was a bit disheveled as well. He looked tired, but still as handsome as ever.

"Hi"

She didn't answer, but tipped the door wider for him to enter. From the corner of her eye she saw Tom leaning against the wall in the corner. She nodded at Olivia.

Fitz came in and closed the door behind him. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it neatly on her couch.

"What do you want Fitz? I thought I made myself clear tonight." She sized up to him. He was in her home now, her territory. He was the one who had to leave now.

"Sit down Olivia. You've had your say. Now it's my turn." He commanded, he motioned her to sit down on the couch.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't want you here" She glared at him; she was not going to stand down.

His eyes narrowed, and his muscles tensed. For a second she thought he was going to flip her pottery barn coffee table. Instead he paced around the table or rather stomped angrily. He breathed in hard before turning to her.

"Do you know why I'm angry Olivia?"

"Because you didn't actually win the presidency?" she replied dryly. He stiffened at her words but ignored her tone and continued.

"Because you didn't tell me. Because you took our relationship into your hands. Because you thought you could fix everything."

"I-" she began to argue

"NO. You listen to what I have to say. You had your turn!" he thundered.

Olivia took a step back and decided it was best if she sat down.

"You thought you could play "political fixer". Just like how you are with your clients. They look to you like you're their savior, their last hope. And that's fine because that's what's you do. It's your job and you're good at it. But you don't fix me; because when it comes to us you're just as vulnerable as I am." He shouted.

He swallowed and returned to his normal, steady voice.

"You didn't tell me, you didn't consult me. You didn't tell me the truth about the numbers. You coddled me like your clients. If we lost the campaign then so be it, at least we lost honorably, at least we did everything we could."

He stopped pacing and glowered at her.

"You realized you couldn't fix everything. You realized you didn't have any cards to play anymore, so you went behind my back and you stole those votes." He gritted the word "stole" through his teeth.

She stood up; she had enough of his lecturing "Don't you dare act all high and mighty with me, like you didn't know about the dirty work Cyrus and I had to do for YOUR campaign! If you wanted a clean slate, then you should've never run for President!"

She continued, "You swore that you would win the presidency when your father died. You were broken! And you wanted it more than anything. If you knew what it was like to have Cyrus and Hollis BREATHING down your neck, and the power to—"

"I could've had YOU!" he bellowed. Olivia didn't realize that he had crossed the room until he now. She felt the heat of his body radiating toward her as his hands pressed against on the wall trapping her between him and the body. She couldn't breathe.

Olivia stepped back feeling the cool wall against her thin nightgown. She looked into his eyes that had softened, the anger dissipated into sadness. He hands was shaking while his chest heaved. He pulled back, and his knuckles were clenched into a ball and his face reddened. He exhaled and pulled back before planting himself on her sofa, putting his face in his hands. She stood there immobilized, but she wanted to go over to him, console him, hold him like she would before. But she stood frozen.

He removed his hands and looked at the floorboards before saying quietly,

"If I had lost, I would've divorced Mellie and married you. We would've had the life we wanted. You would've been Mrs. Grant. My wife. I would've happily waited a few more years to run again with you by my side, not only as my campaign manager, but as my other half."

He furrowed his brow,

"I just don't understand why, why you didn't tell me the truth about the votes?"

She still felt the heat, the burning intensity between them even when he was no longer centimeters from her face, his presence lingered. After what felt like eternity, she swallowed and replied,

"What would you have said Fitz? Would you have kissed me, patted me on the back and congratulated me for finding a way that would've ensured your presidency?"

He looked up at her and smiled sadly before replying "I would've written a wonderful speech congratulating Reston on winning the presidency. Then I would've married you in a heartbeat."


	3. Never Again

Never Again

Olivia watched as Fitz sat back on the couch, waiting for her response. Instinctively, she crossed the room into her kitchen and reached for the wine she never got to open. She pulled off the cork and drained all of the wine into her glass. Her back was turned against him, as she swirled the liquid in her hand before taking a drink.

"Olivia?" He got up and walked toward her; she paused staring at the glass in her hand. Her back was still turned to him.

"Livvie" his voice was softer, tender. He touched her shoulder and gently pulled her against him. "Look at me", she took another sip before setting the glass down on the table.

She turned around and looked into his eyes. She knew that she was tied to him; he was part of her. The part she hated and loved the most at the same time.

She reached up and struck his cheek. She surprised herself as she felt her hand's impact on his face; she regretted that decision immediately when saw his reaction. He winced, as his face turned slightly to side, tinged red from the sting. She felt tears welling in her eyes.

"You can't say things like that and then push me away like I'm nothing. You can't do that to me" She gripped the collar of his shirt tightly, pulling the folds against her fingers.

He turned to face her; his eyes locked into her eyes. He pulled her against him "I will never push you away again."

Her hand stroked the cheek where she has slapped him. Then she kissed it tenderly, murmuring apologies under her breath. She pulled his face towards her, cradling him and moving her lips to his mouth. She felt his breath quicken as her tongue sought entrance to his mouth. Her hands slid to the nape of his neck with her fingers threading through his hair. His hands moved slowly down to her waist, holding her against him. His thumbs made small circles at the small skin exposed at her waist. She was finding it difficult to breathe. He then reached up and pushed the nightgown off her shoulders and lifted the tank top over her shoulder, tossing it aside. His hands gingerly stroked her shoulders and her breasts as she felt her cheeks burn. She closed her eyes, relishing in his touch, she let a small whimper when he pulled back.

"Beautiful" he murmured.

His warm hands felt like fire against her skin. He moved his lips to her neck, grazing his teeth along her skin before he bit her earlobe. "Fitz" she breathed, fisting his hair in her fingers.

She pushed him against the wall as her hands moved to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt mechanically, fumbling with the small slippery things. _Why were there so many damn buttons?_ When finally she tore the shirt off of him, she stood back slightly to admire his build. She touched the smooth planes of his chest feeling the warmth of his skin and the hardness of his stomach. She brushed her lips over his chest as he groaned, her fingers touching him all over until she reached the waistband of his boxers. "Livvie" he warned his mouth nipping her neck. She ignored him. She wanted all of him now, her fingers moved to unbuckle his belt; his pants dropped to the floor as her hands reached down to stroke him through his boxers. He stiffened for a second and groaned as he slowly realized that he was going to lose control.

"Livvie" his voice was a hoarse now. Olivia smiled shyly and kissed his mouth, biting his lower lip. He groaned as she deepened the kiss, her hands slowly slipping underneath his boxers, before she could remove them, he reached around and pushed her against the wall, switching their positions. He kissed her mouth roughly.

"Not so fast sweet baby" he rumbled.

She laughed as his hands pulled her knees around his waist and then moved around to her bottom, beckoning her to put all her weight on him. She wrapped her legs around him as he lips moved to her neck again, she moaned and squirmed to get closer as he carried her to her bedroom.

He laid her down gently, pulling her cotton sweat pants off; kissing her thigh, her kneecap, and down to her ankles as he pulled off the thin material.

"Now we're evenly dressed," he grinned.

She smirked "Come here", she reached up, eager to kiss his lips again, only to be denied.

"Fitz" she protested.

"No" he grinned devilishly, he pulled back and stood in front of her as his hands stroked her thighs and brushed over her panties, sending shivers to her belly.

To punish him for denying her, she lifted her foot and ran the pad of her feet along the bulge in his boxers, his grin immediately faded.

"Olivia" he breathed.

"Give me what I want"

The pad of her foot pressed harder into his boxers, making small circles around his sensitive area. She couldn't help but feel pleased with herself as watched him struggling to not to give in.

He leaned down to kiss her as she reached up to meet him, instead he grabbed her feet and pinned them down with one hand, she could see his taut forearms flex as held them down.

"Grants don't take orders from anyone."

He climbed on to the bed and lowered himself a few centimeters from her face; he smiled at her and stroked her face. She pouted and turned her face away, he laughed at her reaction and kissed her lips softly.

"I only take orders from you" he whispered in her ear, making her entire body shiver.

He trailed kisses down her body breathing her in. She held her breath as she felt him kiss his breasts lightly while kneading them with his hands; he then trailed his tongue down her stomach. Everywhere his lips touched felt like a burn. She squirmed underneath his touch and grabbed onto his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin, desperately trying to pull him closer, but he remained immovable. He was torturing her. "Olivia, stay still," he murmured before placing a wet kiss right above her panties. She let out a whimper, as her hands reached to touch him. She fisted her fingers through his hair as she felt him stroking the thin cotton panties.

She was already wet for him. He pulled them down slowly with his fingers and tossed them aside. He blew softly into her, but refused to make any further contact.

"Fitz" she begged, her voice was strained. She wasn't going to hold on very much longer.

But he continued to trace her body with soft kisses, he moved his lips to the inside of her thigh where he kissed her tender skin, she felt the side of his face tread lightly with her wet folds. She was trembling all over at this point until his teeth bit into her soft flesh.

"Fitz!" she yelped, he paused and had finally realized that she was about to reach her breaking point.

He kissed her womanhood, his tongue lashing and licking her. She arched her back toward his mouth moaning and whimpering as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer. His teeth bit softly into her as cried out his name clenching the sheets.

"I need you," she pleaded.

He obeyed her and pulled back to pull down his boxers and ease himself into her. Her fingers were now clawing at the sheets. She wrapped her legs around him, arching her back toward him, he groaned loudly and cried out her name as her fingernails dug into his back. She was so tight around him, he groaned as she arched her body toward him clenching her legs around his waist. She reached up and kissed his neck and his ear as he leaned down and bit into her shoulder. She bit into his neck as he continually moved inside her. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she felt him inside her, as they were moving together as one.

"Look at me" he gritted between his teeth.

"I want you too look at me" his voice was hoarse.

She forced her eyes open, to look into his eyes. His eyes were wild with carnal desire.

"Fitz" she moaned in his ear. He increased his pace, pushing himself into her.

"Fitz" her voice was louder, clearer, filled with yearning.

She repeated his name louder and louder, as he thrusted into her rhythmically, moving faster and faster. Olivia felt her hips straining to move closer to him, but she was slowly reaching her breaking point. Fitz groaned louder, murmuring her name in her ear until she felt her entire body trembling.

"FITZ" she screamed.

Then they came, at the same time, she felt herself fall to pieces, lose control as his eyes closed feeling the moment flow between them before slowly riding out.

He rolled off her and pulled her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her eyes. She leaned into him and breathed in his smell, before shifting her body off of him and snuggling her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hi"' he turned to her and stroked her face.

"Hi"'

Fitz had fallen asleep almost immediately. Olivia, on the other hand had forced her eyelids to open; she wanted to remember everything about this moment before succumbing to the inevitable desire of slumber.

As she slowly fell asleep, his arm was still around her, almost too fiercely. When she moved to stretch or pull away, his grasp tightened. It was strange sleeping with someone in her bed again. Olivia almost forgot what it was like to sleep with a man by her side. His presence excited her; she could not close her eyes for more than a few minutes without feeling giddy inside. It felt strange, but good. She kissed his arm and turned to face him. In the dark she could see his face through illumination the small streetlamp outside of her apartment.

"Are you awake?" she whispered

He mumbled something that was incoherent to her ears.

"Fitz" she said louder.

"I'm awake now" he opened his eyes lazily, but his eyelids still drooped.

"What is it Livvie?"

"I just want you to know… I—" she looked at his chest.

"What's wrong?" he sat up a little, any trace of slumber had vanished.

She looked at this chest and touched it softly.

"I'm sorry Fitz. I'm sorry for Defiance, for not telling you, for hurting you. I—"

"I know" he interrupted.

"I know you are." He reached over her turned on the lamp to look at her. He sat up and cradled her face in his hands.

"We're in this together. Whatever happened in the past, Livvie, it doesn't matter anymore." He kissed her lips softly.

"We've had our share of mistakes and fallouts, but that's not going to stop us being together. I love you."

He left her speechless as he sank down beneath the covers holding her while she trailed kisses along his chin and his lips.

"I love you too Fitz."


	4. Morning Dew

Morning Dew

The next morning, Olivia shifted her body, she felt sore all over and groaned softly as she tried to reach for her phone. Her hand barely reached the nightstand before she felt the overpowering weight of his arm wrapped around her. She looked down at him and couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

He was really a handsome man despite the fact that his hair was disheveled with an isolated curl hanging over his forehead. He lied on his stomach with his face turned to the side, breathing softly and lips slightly parted. Not wanting to wake him, she carefully lifted his arm and fought the desire to kiss his bicep. She checked for messages on her phone, it was 6:30 in the morning and she had one voicemail from Jake and a few texts from Harrison about some of their clients.

She breathed and contemplated on listening to the voicemail or deleting it, but when she looked over her shoulder at the man she loved, she realized that there was no contest. She touched the sheets that outlined the curve of his bottom, but had exposed his back. She fought the desire to trace her fingertips over the the firm contours of his back and the ridges of his shoulder and instead deleted the voicemail. There was only going to be one man in her life and he was sleeping in her bed.

She pulled out some clothes from her drawer and tiptoed to her bathroom to take a shower. As she looked in the mirror, she realized that she was in no condition to work today, unless she going to wear a turtleneck in May. She touched the red mark Fitz had left on her neck the night before; it still radiated the same heat. She felt her cheeks burn from the thought of his mouth. She stepped into the shower and felt the hot water singe her body, especially the inner part of her thigh. She paused to look, groaning to see another red spot there. She was not going to be able to swim at the gym for at least a good week or so.

She stepped out of the shower and dried her hair. She wrapped a towel around her body and returned back to her room, finding Fitz exactly where she left him. His eyes were still closed and his arm was draped over her pillow. She quickly put on slacks and a dress shirt, buttoning the shirt higher than usual to conceal the scandalous marks made during the previous night.

She padded out to her living room and immediately went to make a fresh pot of coffee. As the coffeemaker whistled, she poured two cups and opened the door of her apartment.

There were two plush chairs and a small table in between them, it was a gift from the landlord in her apartment from when she had gotten him out of a sticky situation. She found Tom slouched on the chair outside; his eyelids drooped. His suit was creased and his hair was disheveled. He scrambled to his feet as she offered him coffee.

"Please sit."

Tom smiled and sat back down.

"Did you stay all night?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Pope" he thanked her for the coffee and brought it to his lips. He exhaled as he drank down the coffee.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly, watching him tired and disarrayed.

He smiled weakly "I'm just doing my job Ms. Pope and besides the President asked me to come."

She smiled at his graciousness and sat down next to him.

"What happened to the other agent?"

"I sent him home early. He has kids."

"And do you have kids?"

"No." He smiled.

"Any pets?"

"A dog"

She watched him expectantly to say more about the dog, but he fell silent. He nodded politely and drank the coffee.

"What would you like to know Ms. Pope?" he said as he put his coffee down.

"I just thought I could get to know you a little, since we seem to being seeing each other so frequently."

"No one ever talks to the guard unless they want something, so tell me. What's on your mind?"

"You're very forward."

"It gets things done." He smiled at her.

"Why do you protect him?"

"That's my job." He laughed

"You know what I mean. You sneak him out to my apartment, you delete the late night phone calls, and delete the tapes from the oval office of him and I. What's in it for you? If this ever got out, he could—"

"Ms. Pope, if you don't mind me stopping you there." He interrupted, sitting up, the humor vanishing from his face.

"I am the President's man through and through. I don't question his judgment and decisions because that is _no_t my job. My job is to protect him, whether it is from physical danger, the press or from those reporters. I don't question it, and you don't have to worry Ms. Pope, the President…" he paused, searching for the right words,

"He has your best interest at heart."

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's him."

"That's what he always says about you Ms. Pope. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

Olivia nodded and smiled at his candid reply " Yes, thank you."

Tom nodded and added "Is there anything else you'd like to know? Or could you let the President know we have to leave soon to avoid traffic."

"You mean before anybody sees him?"

"That too" he smiled. He reached for the coffee mug, taking a drink before putting it down.

"Would you like anymore coffee?" she offered.

"No, I'm hoping to get some sleep once I get back to the White House, more coffee would just keep me up. Thank you."

She got up and collected the coffee mugs back to her apartment. She opened the door and found Fitz bent down in her kitchen with her towel wrapped around his waist; his hair was still wet with water droplets on his chest and legs rolling down his skin. He held the towel in one hand while the other collected the discarded clothing from the night before.

"You better have a good reason why you're creating small ponds in my kitchen"

He jumped, almost dropping the towel. In that instant, she secretly wished that he did.

"God Livvie, you scared me. Where did you go? I woke up and you weren't here" he said almost a little hurt. He stood up and groaned when he stretched, cracking his neck and back. He grumbled something about how he shouldn't bend down at his age; clearly that wasn't the case last night.

"I went to give Tom coffee, you know he was here all night?" she accused.

"And you gave him coffee? Where's my coffee?"

"You were asleep."

"You know it's not polite to see another man the next morning while the man you slept with the night before is still in your bed." He teased.

"Or make Tom stay here all night," she bent down to pick up his clothes before he pulled her up to him. She closed her eyes for a second feeling the heat of his body as he breathed her in.

"And whose fault is that?" She flushed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Fitz, you can't stay here" her voice faltering as she felt her body mold into his.

"You hair smells nice, did you shower without me?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

"Fitz" his name came out as a gasp as his teeth grazed her earlobe.

"And you didn't invite me?" he breathed

"You're one to talk" her hand touching his wet shoulders.

"You got up first"

She bit back a smile and whispered, "What are you going to do about it Mr. President?"

He laughed, "Well let's see" His clothes dropped from her hands as his lips kissed hers, his tongue beckoning for entrance. His hands slid down to her waist, while he pressed his body against hers. Her hands moved to the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his wet hair as he deepened the kiss. Her hands moved to touch him all over, the water on his chest made it so easy to run her hands over him. The towel around his waist slowly slid off until her fingers expedited that process by neatly tugging the wet thing off of him. Her hands traveled down and grabbed the curve of his bottom, pulling him against her. He groaned as she felt him harden against her while kissing her neck again. He was definitely not going to leave yet.

"Fitz" she moaned. She caught the sight of the pin she gave him on his inauguration day, gleaming brightly on his jacket. The President had the world to run, he couldn't sleep in, not even on a Saturday.

"Mmmm?"

"You have to go before they see you… before they see us" she could barely make out full sentences.

"No"

"Fitz"

"Stop talking" his mouth covering hers, eliciting a small whimper from Olivia. She knew her protests were no good, instead she pulled back from him slightly, hoping he would break off the kiss first, God knew she wouldn't be able too.

He pulled back at her gesture, "tell me you _want _me to go", his eyes were fixated on hers. She said nothing, meeting his eyes; he knew her. He knew that she wanted this just as much as he did. Screw it. She responded, by pulling him in again, kissing his neck. She felt his lips curve into a smile as his hands went down to unzip her slacks.

"MR. PRESIDENT!"

Fitz pulled back from Olivia immediately and they both turned to see Cyrus standing at the door, the blood draining from his face. Fitz immediately dropped his hands over his privates and turned his back.

"Cyrus, What are you doing here?" he tried to sound normal but she could see his face redden furiously.

"Dear God. Please put your clothes on, I've seen TOO much" Cyrus muttered as he turned around groaning.

"Mr. President, Sir, I tried to stop him! But he faked a heart attack" Tom said those words as he looked up at the ceiling.

Olivia instinctively stood in front of Fitz as he scrambled to wrap the towel around his waist. He was like a teenager whose father just caught him sleeping with his girlfriend in his bedroom on a school night. She had never seen Fitz's ears burn this red as he nearly tripped darting into Olivia's room to put on clothes.

"Do _you _have clothes on Olivia?" Cyrus asked, his back still turned.

"Yes" she could barely hear her voice; she quickly zipped up her slacks and gathered Fitz's clothes on the ground and slipped them to him in her room, his hand reached out and grabbed them before he closed the door.

Cyrus turned to her, his eyes narrowed.

"We need to talk."


	5. Loud and Clear

Loud and Clear

"Mr. President you have to consider the fact that if the public hears about your infidelity, it would cost your re-election and hell you might even be impeached! All of our work, all these months of campaigning and you're just going to throw it away and-"

Olivia had already drowned out Cyrus's lecturing; Fitz on the other hand seemed unmoved. She was forced along for the car ride back to the White House against her wishes, Cyrus had wanted to speak to her alone while Fitz left with Tom to the White house, but Fitz refused to leave without her. He had _insisted. _He refused to leave until Cyrus has relented. She couldn't understand why she had to come along, Fitz wasn't speaking to her or even looking at her, he looked out the window in such a eerie silence that it made Olivia uncomfortable, she had never seen him this way.

"Are you even listening to me Mr. President?" Cyrus asked.

"Sorry Cy, what was that?" he turned to look at Cyrus, his voice devoid of any care. Cyrus's face turned red as he responded,

"For God's sake, GROW UP, Mr. President! You can't keep sneaking around to Liv's apartment like some teenager! You are the President and whether you want to be with Mellie or not, she is _your_ wife! Which means you have take up our duty as faithful husband if you want to be President. You can't have Liv unless you're going to get a divorce and we both know what happened the last time you tried to go down that road, and—"

"I AM going to divorce Mellie" he interrupted.

Cyrus groaned loudly while Olivia looked at Fitz; his gaze remained fixed out the window. She reached over and squeezed his hand, he squeezed back, but said nothing. Cyrus looked to Olivia, giving the "you-talk-to-him" face before putting his head in his hands.

"We are NOT playing this game again" he grumbled.

Olivia ignored Cyrus and turned to Fitz,

"Fitz, Cyrus is right, we put you in that office, we stole that election from you, and you need to win second term, you _deserve _to win a second term." she sighed.

"And you can't do this without Mellie" she said quietly.

"I am going to win, with you by my side." He replied defiantly. He turned to look at her and for the first time, she could see that he was weary and tired from fighting a battle nobody believed he could win. She felt shame rise to her throat because sometimes it was hard to believe him too.

"I've never left your side", she touched his face tenderly as Fitz closed his eyes, relishing in her touch as his hand covered hers.

"And how do you propose that's going to work Mr. President?" Cyrus interrupted with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Fitz ignored his comment and replied glaring at Cyrus," My chief of staff is constantly underestimating my ability as a politician, I'm starting to think I need a replacement."

Before Olivia or Cyrus could respond, the car stopped and the door flew open; a number of security officers hurried them into the White House before the majority of the staff would begin their day at work.

Fitz was ushered away by Tom to his room to retrieve a new set of clothes and to clean up, while Cyrus led Olivia to the cafeteria. The sound of heels clicking on the marble floors and the sight of staff members chatting excitedly with folders and papers bundled under their arms reminded her of how much she missed being in the White House.

Cyrus led Olivia to a table and went to buy coffee, he also grabbed whole-wheat bagel at the counter; he waved one to Olivia asking if she wanted any. She shook her head as he made his way to her.

She looked at him and couldn't help but smirk, her old friend Cyrus, grumbling about the whole- wheat bagel he snatched off the counter while balancing two coffees on the other hand.

"Is James making you eat whole-wheat?"

"He isn't _making _me eat whole-wheat I simply took his suggestion to eat healthier cause God knows this somebody needs to take care His majesty's messes. The White House would collapse if I were to drop dead." handing Olivia a cup of coffee.

"You give him too little credit"

"And you didn't?" her looked at her knowingly before taking a bite out of his bagel.

She bit her lip and responded quietly "It was a mistake. What we did in Defiance was a mistake."

"Doesn't change the fact that you joined us." He glanced at her before taking a swig of his coffee. Liv looked at her coffee and said nothing. Cyrus took another bite out of his bagel before adding,

"I'm getting too old for this baby-sitter crap, I was never good with kids. I don't know how James does it."

Liv took a drink of her coffee and replied stonily "What do you want me to do Cyrus?"

"Leave him"

She laughed without humor "Because it's clearly worked in the past before, quite successfully might I add."

"Put some effort in it this time"

"What do you think Fitz and I are?" Olivia snapped at him.

"Frankly, at this point, I don't care. I could care less. End. It. Now" he replied nonchalantly.

"That's not my decision to make."

"I'll do it for you if you want, I just need you to be there." Cyrus smirked.

"Even If I did, even if I wanted too, what makes you think he'll agree to this? This, what we're doing it's more than what it looks like. He loves me and I love him. We're going to be together, and-"

Cyrus bursted out laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, he laughed so hard that people around them began to stare for a bit until realizing it was the chief of staff and they better not stare or they might be staring at unemployment.

"I think I'm going to have a coronary!" Cyrus sputtered as he roared in laughter.

Liv blushed a fiery red before deciding enough was enough, she got up and was about to leave before Cyrus grabbed onto her arm.

"We are not done" his voice was void of any humor as his eyes darkened.

"What do you want Cyrus?" She hissed.

"Sit. Down. You're making a scene. I don't remember you being this way when you were my student."

"Cy, on the contrary, I think you are," she warned.

He sighed and pulled his hand away,

"Sit down, I apologize for that response, I was just overwhelmed with the absurdity of the situation and the fact that I gave up Harvard for this."

Olivia glared at him, "Please, sit" he motioned her to her sit.

Olivia sat with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed as she waited for him to explain himself.

"We both want the best for Fitz right?" he started to say before putting his bagel down on a napkin.

Olivia glared at him stonily.

"I'll take that face you're making as a yes. Fitz has ideas, _good ones_ that would make him an excellent president, maybe even one that people will remember fondly. But you and I both know that it is impossible for him to separate his personal life from his work. He can't function without both and God knows he will _never_ put his work before his personal life."

"And that's my fault?"

"Not exactly, but we need to help him in places where he can't, so he can do his job."

"What the hell are you talking about Cyrus?"

"He wants the presidency, he wants the American people to love him, he wants you, and he wants it all at once. And in this world, this game we're playing, you can't have everything, so he needs guidance, _my _guidance to focus on what's important and what's not. He needs to focus on the big picture. We gave him the election so he could become President, the least he could do is to actually act like one. You're distracting him from the big picture Olivia. "

Olivia stared at Cyrus for a few minutes, collecting her thoughts, before replying,

"Unbelievable." She shook his head.

"Olivia" Cyrus warned.

"What happened to you Cy? This job has changed you."

"Speaking of people changing, don't you feel a tiny bit guilty about sleeping with a married man?" Cyrus chided.

Olivia ignored his comment and responded, "You don't fix someone's life like that."

"Ironic, especially coming from you."

Olivia winced "It's going to be different this time around."

"I can't wait to hear this one."

"I'm serious Cy. It's different."

Cyrus watched her, analyzing on what she had just said and shook his head "I'll only agree to this if you run as his campaign manager again. If there's one thing you can do Olivia, is run one hell of a campaign."

"So this is about guilting me into running his campaign again? And that's not for you to decide."

"I figured it would be hard to say no."

"You'll say anything won't you?"

"If you're going to be with him, the least you can do is help with the campaign." Cyrus grinned.

"Does Fitz know?"

"No, but I don't think he would object."

"Mellie?"

Cyrus shrugged, "She likes this house better than the one in California."

"You don't understand Cyrus. I _can't_ do this."

"Then explain." Cyrus looked at her expectantly, his eyes unwavering. She shifted in her seat and looked elsewhere trying to find the right words to say. She couldn't believe that out of all the people, it would be Cyrus who drilled the truth of her. Fitz had asked her why she didn't want to run his campaign before, she gave a lame excuse explaining that it was too tiring when she had Pope and Associates to run. He was disappointed, but he didn't push her.

"_She_ is a constant reminder of what I am not."

She expected a snarky remark, but he said nothing, in fact he looked a little surprised.

"She's his wife, she's the mother of his children, she's faithful to him and I'm... I'm the other woman. I'm never going to have what she has, and it would be nice to wake up in the morning and not see what _I_ am in this relationship when we're out on the campaign trail with her." she replied quietly.

Cyrus sighed and reached out awkwardly to squeeze Olivia's shoulder, a silence filled the gap between the teacher and his former student, "I'm sorry about what I said before, that was a low blow. She may have that title, but she doesn't have his heart. She doesn't know him like you do."

Olivia was silent.

"The polls are bad, they're bad and he doesn't care anymore. He's not going to win without you by his side."

"You don't know that."

"But you know I'm right."

Olivia fell silent and drank her coffee.

"Do what's best for him. Help us with the campaign."

Before Olivia could respond, Tom appeared by their side and cleared his throat sensing some tension between Olivia and Cyrus before saying,

"The President had requested to see the both of you in the oval office"


	6. Now (Prelude)

Now (Prelude)

As Tom opened the door for them, Olivia flinched a little to see Mellie standing there with her hands on her waist in the mid- sentence lecturing Fitz who had leaned against the desk with a tortured look on his face. Mellie turned at the sound of the door opening, her eyes widened as she saw that Cyrus was standing there with the President's former Director of Communications.

"Olivia!"she exclaimed in that television-friendly voice.

"Mellie, how nice to see you" Olivia smiled weakly before directing her eyes at Fitz with an anxious look.

Mellie turned to her husband with a piercing smile, "You didn't tell me that you invited _her _to the White House?"

"Does it matter?" Fitz replied dryly.

Mellie's eyes narrowed, "It matters Fitz, it matters if you intend to screw your mistress in our bed."

Olivia flushed scarlet and took a step back toward the door while Cyrus quickly closed it behind him swearing under his breath.

"You don't speak to her like that." Fitz's voice hardened.

"Please darling, can you at least do me the courtesy of not flaunting your affair in front of me?"

"Watch yourself." He warned as he stood up from leaning against his desk and glared as his wife.

"And what is that supposed to be mean? The man who has done everything but _that._"

"If you can't attempt to act civil, then you can GET OUT." Fitz thundered.

Mellie stepped back at her husband's sudden outburst; she looked like she was either going to cry or scream, instead she smiled sweetly and replied, changing the subject, "So what is this Fitz? What are all doing here? Is this some kind of reunion? If it is, we're still missing that hillbilly Hollis Doyle."

Fitz glared at her before turning to Olivia; he looked at her apologetically and shook his head slightly, _she wasn't supposed to be here. _Mellie had made an unexpected debut into his office. Cyrus stood back against the now closed door and crossed his arms.

"Mr. President, you requested to see us?" Cyrus cleared his throat nervously, trying to divert the subject of attention.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Mellie asked her husband again, clearly ignorant of tense situation.

Fitz cleared his throat and looked to Olivia "I wanted to do this in private with you Mellie, but since you feel the need to make unexpected appearances into my office whenever you want, we can all share the news."

He handed her a folder. Mellie opened it and took one look before slamming it shut as if it was cursed or something, her face paled as she gripped the folder in her hand.

"Mr. President" Cyrus intervened, "What did you give her?" his voice trembled.

"You clearly have lost your mind, there's no way in hell I'm agreeing to this." Mellie hissed.

"You just need to sign it Mellie."

"Please don't tell me that you're getting a divorce in the midst of your re-election." Cyrus ventured quietly.

"Fortunately Cyrus, I am. It's something I should've done a long time ago." His eyes meeting Olivia's who stood frozen in shock as she watched him walk toward her, she moved to step back, but his arms steadied her in front of him. She closed her eyes feeling the heat between them, she was finding hard to breathe with his towering presence in front of her.

"I owe this to the person I love" he said more quietly for her to hear only.

She could feel the heat radiating from his body as he took her hands into his. She responded quietly, "Are you sure this is the right time Fitz? Cyrus is right. Re-election is coming up and— "

"I know this is a lot of take in Liv, but let me worry about it. This is the right thing to do. "

She reached up and touched his cheek, her eyes slightly wet. "I just thought we would be waiting a little longer."

Cyrus cleared his throat; she didn't even have to look at him to know that he was giving her the "you-need-to-talk-sense-into-him" look.

Liv sighed and forced herself to pull back no matter how painful it was, "Fitz, we have to think realistically. As much as I want this too, I just don't see how this is going to work. The divorce would ruin any chance of re-election."

"Mr. President, Olivia's right, especially with Sally breathing down our necks, this would be their golden ticket." Cyrus chimed in; he flashed Olivia a look of approval.

Fitz ignored their comments and instead leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips; it was different kind of kiss, neither desperate nor hungry. It was soft, featherlike, yet exuded a powerful sensation where doubt, worry, and fear vanished inside of her. It was like the emptiness inside her was suddenly filled and she full again. He made her feel like she was the only person in the world who existed, the only person who mattered.

"Trust me. _Nothing_ is more important than this" he murmured.

Even after the words left his mouth, her eyes were still closed for a second more relishing the taste of his lip before opening them.

Cyrus stood there immobilized with his mouth open. "Mr. President—"

"Well this must be a truly exciting time for the both of you, but I'm still not going to sign this Fitzgerald. We are not getting a divorce." Mellie interrupted sourly.

Fitz turned to his wife "You don't have a choice."

"You seem to be forgetting that you're the one having the affair."

He pulled back from Olivia's touch and turned to his wife who had thrown the folder back on his desk. She stood there poised, ready for battle, ready to scream, claw and fight her way back to what she had sacrificed to become the First Lady of the United States.

Fitz took in a deep breath before asking evenly "Can we have a moment?"

Olivia and Cyrus looked at each other uneasily as Fitz turned to them and nodded, giving Olivia a reassuring look. As the door closed behind them, Fitz gestured Mellie to sit down on the couch.

"I'm so glad we can finally have this talk Mellie."


	7. Now (Fitz)

Now (Fitz)

"Mellie, please" Fitz gestured at the couch.

"I think I'll stand for whatever you have say. Just so you know, the answer is no." Mellie stood her ground. Fitz shook his head; there was no easy way out of this.

"Suit yourself then." He sat down instead.

"I can't stay married to you, not anymore, not when I'm in love with another woman."

"For God's—" Mellie snorted.

"MELLIE" Fitz warned. His voice rose, "please let me speak, let me talk. Then you'll have your chance to counter my offer."

Mellie stood for a second deciding on whether to play along or not, she sighed and sat down on the far side of the couch, crossing her legs with her head held high.

"We're living a lie Mellie."

"Who isn't these days?" she responded dryly.

Fitz ignored her comment and continued, "How can you be okay knowing that I'm sleeping with someone else?" he asked hoping to evoke a reaction out of her, but she remained poised with her eyes fixed on him.

"Our marriage is dead, it's been dead for a while." he got up to retrieve the folder she had thrown down on his desk, and handed it to her.

"You deserve more than a cheating husband. I am truly sorry for putting you this situation and I want to make this right." He looked at her earnestly.

"We can make this an easy transition." He added.

"Transition?" she spat, her eyes narrowed as she glared at her husband, she didn't take the folder out of his hands.

"You're basically throwing me out of the White House and replacing me with your mistress! I have forgiven you for all your disgusting affairs, but _this_ I can never accept."

"Why do you want to stay married to a man who is in love with someone else? " Fitz's voice rose, he threw the folder back down on his desk in anger.

"I will not lose my position for some woman you slept with!"

"She is not _some_ woman!"

Mellie opened her mouth to say something, but instead shook her head and muttered something under her breath.

Fitz closed his eyes and groaned "I will make this right for you. You will be glorified by the nation and you will have their love. I promise you that will have the support of any Republican. You will have a seat in the senate or whatever you want. You won't leave here empty handed."

She shook her head and let out a humorless laugh "you must think very little of me."

"Mellie" Fitz sighed, his voice softened as he took a seat next to her.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"When have you not?"

Mellie looked at him and shook her head, letting a bitter chuckle "After all these years and you still look at me as the cold frigid woman who feeds on power that lives to make her husband suffer. "

"What do you want?" Fitz exasperated.

She closed her eyes and looked at her hands. "I'm not having this conversation with you, not with _her _outside." he could see her hands trembling.

"Yes we are-" Fitz sighed.

"No Fitz, we're not. I won't be humiliated like this." She turned and reached for the glass of whiskey he had on the small table next to the couch, she poured herself a glass and took a sip. Fitz stared at her, she wasn't going to budge. He remembered when they would get into heated arguments on whether they should keep the kids in the White House or send them to boarding school, she wanted them to go to boarding school and he didn't. But in the end, he relented. He let her have her way, not because he agreed with her but because he was so tired of fighting her. There was a silence between them.

"I thought you hated scotch." he ventured.

"It's an acquired taste."

"You called it weak iced tea."

"It gets the job done."

"And what's that exactly?"

Mellie turned to him, "It numbs the pain of knowing that my husband's greatest enemy is his wife." she replied, her voice was surprisingly soft.

Fitz shook his head, "you are not the enemy."

Mellie snorted, "Don't do that. Don't lie, it doesn't fit you. I see it in your eyes. It's the same way you look at Reston."

"You are the mother of children. You would never be my enemy."

"Then why are you doing this? To me? To us?" her voice almost sounded like she was pleading.

Fitz was quiet, collecting his thoughts before he replied the only words that made sense to him,

"Because I'm in love with her."_  
_

"And what does that make me?" she asked quietly.

Fitz said nothing.

"Did our marriage mean _anything_ to you? Or were our vows just meaningless words? I have always supported you, I gave you children, I gave up my job to help you run, I am a _good_ wife. And it's still not good enough." Mellie looked at him, her eyes glistening, just shy of tears. Fitz was taken back by her moment of weakness; he hadn't seen Mellie cry, not even when Jerry was born. This woman was the definition of unbreakable.

She looked at him expectantly.

"You really want me to answer that?"

"I _deserve _an honest answer." she pressed.

"Why does it even matter? It doesn't change anything."

"It matters to me."

There was thick silence between them.

"I'm not your enemy, but I'm not someone you care about either." Mellie said bitterly.

Fitz took a deep breath before replying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you and made you feel that I was indebted to you. But that's not what a marriage is supposed to be. This shouldn't feel like a business transaction or some contract. Jerry, Karen and Teddy are _your _children too, you didn't give them to me, we _made_ them and I say that without the slightest doubt in my mind that you love them unconditionally. But you don't have pretend that you feel the same away about me. We were a political match, your father's money and my father's reputation. As cruel as that may sound, it's the truth. We didn't fall for each other. We were... coordinated to be together."

Fitz paused, watching his wife's face for a reaction, but she didn't even blink. She looked down at the glass in her hand, swirling the liquid.

"I will always have an infinite amount of tenderness for you, but I'm not in love with you." he said softly.

Mellie turned away from him, he could've sworn that he heard her sniffle as she straightened herself before looking at the wall "I'm not going to help you be with the woman you cheated on me with." She said stiffly.

Fitz sighed, "I figured you would say that. I had hoped to come to you diplomatically, to solve this situation but it seems impossible for us to solve anything diplomatically. Look inside the folder, on the last page. I'm sure you didn't get that far before you threw it down."

She went over to his desk and flipped to the last page, "These are Teddy's records, hospital papers, his doctor, so what?"

"I know you induced labor to get my attention. You put my son's life in danger. That's all the press will need to know before they destroy you. " his voice was different now, it was cold and uncaring.

Mellie's face ashened, "If you release this to press, we both go down."

"No Mellie, you will. I have the doctor's statement that I was not present during this decision, and you were. Then I will have a legitimate reason to divorce you and then move Olivia into the White House."

"You're using our son as a political pawn?" her voice rose to a shrill as she stood up.

"No, you did Mellie. You dragged him into this mess and now you're just handing it to me."

Mellie was silent as she watched her husband sitting poised on the couch.

"The press won't exclude you from this, they'll tear you apart too."

"If that's what it takes, then so be it."

Mellie dropped the folder on the desk, "You're not going to through with it. You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

Mellie glared at her husband, "You won't choose Olivia over your Presidency. I _know _you."

"No you don't. I will choose her because at the end of the day, my time as President is temporary. I'm still going to find something else to do afterwards, maybe move to Vermont and run for mayor. But it doesn't matter because there will always something else." He paused.

"But I can never find another her. She's everything to me." He turned to his wife who had now turned her back from him. Mellie had picked up the folder and gripped it tightly. Fitz thought she was going to say something, but she didn't. Instead she stormed out of the room.

At the end of the day, the documents were signed, and placed neatly on his desk. Mellie left sometime during the day to attend a conference or some benefit, Fitz could not recall, but he knew that it was to cover up the fact that their marriage had finally ended,.


	8. Lay Low

Lay Low

Liv sank down on her couch watching the news pour over the divorce between the President and the First Lady. This was something she wasn't going to be able to fix; she didn't even know how she was going to face her colleagues, knowing that they had already seen the news. Rather, she went straight home and started her ritual of drinking a full bottle of red wine while contemplating on whether she should call him. Most nights she'd just stare at the phone he gave her with the wastebasket next to her. She remembered wanting to destroy the phone when she was angry with him or frustrated with their relationship. But she never did; she never really wanted to end communication with him. She poured herself another glass of red wine before turning down the volume to reflect on what the hell had happened a couple hours before.

After Mellie had left the oval office, Fitz had asked for both Liv and Cyrus to come back in to explain what he did. Needless to say, Cyrus was fuming and already thinking of ways to make what happened, un-happen. But Fitz said nothing to Cyrus's reaction; instead his eyes were focused on her.

"Are you okay?"

Liv couldn't look at him, and instead mumbled, "I need to go." She got up and started making her way out hastily. She felt him get up and begin to say something but she was already out the door. What was she supposed to feel? In many ways, she like a home wrecker, the reason for breaking up his marriage, and the person who might have ruined his chance of re-election, not to mention fixing the first one. Was it selfish of her to ask him to choose her over his Presidency? And why didn't she feel as happy as she thought she would when he actually _did_ choose her? After all the promises and hopes of finally being together, it was finally a possibility, it was real, and it was daunting.

The phone rang, she knew who it was before she picked it up.

"Are you watching the news?" he asked, his voice was always so comforting despite that the fact that he was watching his marriage being picked apart by the press.

"They're slaughtering you."

She heard him sigh on the other end "It's just the highlight of the week, it'll pass. There are more important things in America than my marriage."

"No President has even gotten divorce during their presidency."

"I'll handle it."

"How?"

"Let me worry about that."

"Fitz, as your campaign manager, again, I'd say you made a rash and careless decision. This will kill your chances of re-election. If I were you I'd—"

"Oh you're my campaign manager now?"

She could feel him smirking on the other line as she replied, "Cyrus asked me to help out."

"So you're doing this for Cyrus? I'm hurt, you said no when _I_ asked you."

"Don't be cute and stop trying to change the subject. You're divorcing your wife and the press is having a field day with this, there will be repercussions-"

"How are _you_ feeling?" he interrupted her.

"Are you even listening to me?" she exasperated.

"I know that you don't want to talk about my chances of re-election. That's not what's on your mind, so you can stop trying to advise me out of it because you know I'm not going to change my mind."

"Why now?"

There was a silence between them.

"Do you want me to explain over the phone?"

"Yes"

"Well tough, you didn't give me a chance to explain today before you bolted out of the door. Why did you leave so quickly today?" he asked,

She couldn't help but smile as his cheekiness "You know why."

"I certainly wasn't expecting that reaction, if that's what you're thinking."

"I feel… I feel like a home wrecker, the dirty mistress, and the one who ruined your marriage. I just thought this was supposed to feel right and it doesn't, not right now anyway."

"Liv" Fitz began to interrupt.

"I know, I know that you're going to say that it was your decision too and that you and Mellie had problems before, but I just can't help but feel—"

"Open your door."

"You're kidding" she put her phone down and opened the door to find the man she loved standing there leaning against the frame of her door. His tie was undone and his hair was disheveled with his phone pressed against his ear, he gazed down at her.

"I choose you. If I could do it again, I'd still choose you."

"How long have you been standing out there?" Olivia asked, with a grin on her face.

"Long enough."

Instinctively, she tugged on his tie and pulled him toward her as he leaned in to kiss her, he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her against him as he used his foot to close the door behind him. She kissed him, breathing him in before pulling back.

"Is Tom out there?"

"That's the first thought you have after you kiss me?" he asked slightly annoyed with a half grin.

"We have to be careful." She replied, touching his face lightly.

"Wouldn't leave without him." He pulled her into him again, nuzzling her nose before leaning in for a kiss, which she had been eager to accept. He then closed the space the between them, causing her to step back and find herself trapped between him and the wall. She felt him deepen the kiss as his hands slipped underneath her shirt.

"No" she pulled back.

She tugged at the collars of his shirt avoiding his quizzical look. He didn't remove his hands though, they still rested on her hips, as he cocked his head at her, "No?"

"You can't stay the night, the President of the United States can't be seen at another woman's house the day he divorces his wife."

"You are not _another_ woman."

"Not according to the press. This would be adding kindle to the fire." She reminded, pulling away from him. She felt like she needed an oxygen tank when she around him, she could never seem to breathe. She turned away from him and put her hand on her doorknob.

"And I still want to know." she said quietly.

"What?"

"Saying I choose you, doesn't explain why you chose to do it now. You know that this move could cost you your election."

Fitz sighed, "I don't care anymore what Cyrus thinks or what the press thinks. When it comes to election, I trust that the American people are smart enough to choose someone based on merits and not their personal life. They'll elect me because _I'm_ the better man for the job than Reston. What they don't know is that I can't do this job without you."

"You know that's not true."

"Which part?"

"Both"

Fitz sighed and reached out to her, pulling her into his arms. He didn't say anything but felt him kiss the top of her head. His his arms tightened around her almost too fiercely. Liv was surprised by his sudden gesture. He'd usually reply with a cheeky retort or a kiss, but this felt different, it made him seem vulnerable.

"I love you so much and I try to say that to you as much as possible, but sometimes I don't think you believe me." he said quietly.

"Fitz-"

"Let me finish. I don't blame you for feeling this way. But you have no idea how much it kills me when I have to leave you, when being with you means hiding in the shadows or hotel rooms. You don't deserve that, you deserve the world Olivia Pope, and I have to do everything in my power to make this right because I don't want to lose you. There will never be a more perfect time to do this than now. My time as President is only a part of my life, and without you, all of it becomes meaningless."

Liv could feel her eyes glistening a bit "Okay" avoiding his gaze, knowing that she was going to melt.

"That's all you're going to say?" He grinned, pulling her in for a kiss which she happily gave him, running her hands through his hair down to the nape of his neck. As his hands moved under her shirt, making contact with her skin, she felt her breath quicken. Her lips sought for his as she pulled him closer wanting to feel every fiber of his body. He cornered her against the wall of her living room and pulled her shirt over her head as he moved his mouth to her neck. She clung to his body, feeling him grow harder against her as she murmured his name like a prayer in his ear. She unbuttoned his shirt and tossed to this side, desperately wanting to feel his skin against hers as he unclasped her bra and peeled off her panties. As she moved to unbuckled his pants, she felt his hand slip between her thighs, stroking her where she was already wet with anticipation. She gasped, finding the task of unbuckling pants increasingly difficult as she struggled to keep herself from falling apart. She leaned against the wall, trying to prop herself up as she felt her knees starting to tremble.

"Fitz" she protested in a half moan.

But he ignored her, she felt his eyes on her, they were wild with desire as she was slowly falling part in front of him.

She reached for him again, her hands holding onto his belt, but unable to finish the task.

"Fitz" her voice was hoarse now. She needed him inside her, to make her whole. He pulled his hand out from her to unbuckle his pants and pull down his boxers before grabbing her legs to wrap them around his waist. He eased himself in causing Olivia to whimper as she threw her head back against the wall, feeling him inside her. There was no other feeling like it in the world.

Fitz groaned as her her fingers clawed at his back and her lips moved to kiss his ear and his neck. He buried his face in her neck as lips kissed and nipped at her skin. She held onto him as he thrusted into her rhythmically.

When they both came, Olivia leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder after placing a small kiss on his neck. She breathed softly. Fitz's hands were still around her legs, holding her around his waist. He carried her into her room and laid her gently on her bed before lying down next to her.

Olivia traced the outline of his face with her fingers, brushing over his forehead, his closed his eyes, the bridge of his nose, to his lips.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay." he murmured.

"The press is already having a field day with your divorce, imagine if they knew about this?" she replied her as her fingers traced over his lips.

"I don't care."

Liv laughed, "As your campaign manager, I have to care."

Fitz watched her as her hands touched his face "Just give me a minute then."

She smiled, remembering the first time he has requested that of her. It was just at the beginning of their relationship, and to this day those words still sent a sense of excitement to her heart.

"One minute" she agreed.

He pulled her small fragile body in his arms. It was almost ridiculous how he could fit her entire body into her like a mold; it felt like they were made for each other. She breathed his scent in, the fresh smell of linen and light cologne. She buried her face at the crook of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you," he murmured to her.

"I love you too."


	9. Preparation

Preparation

Staying away from Fitz was harder than Liv expected, there were times when she wished he could be physically here with her, hearing his voice on the phone wasn't the same. It was her idea to limit their contact through phone calls after he left that night, just for the time being. She missed him, but she couldn't tell him that. She knew he'd come running to her apartment if she asked him to, but it was too risky. After the divorce, gossip magazines, reporters, and journalists swarmed around the White House, he was being watched and analyzed like a bug under a microscope. Many believed the divorce was initiated by a secret affair the President was having, though it was under false pretenses, Liv wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to be the one to reveal the truth.

Liv continued to work in her office, reading up on some clients and digging up evidence to help some of her clients. Recently, She had been distracted; she couldn't stop thinking about their relationship. Luckily, her co-workers didn't seem to inquire about the recent news, although their lingering eyes could not deny the fact that they were curious.

"Coffee?" Huck asked, Olivia jumped; she was lost in her thoughts again, staring out the window blankly.

"No, you know I don't drink coffee" she turned away from the window and sat down at her desk.

Huck placed the cup on her desk anyway. "How long?"

Olivia ignored his questioning look and opened the lid of her laptop "how long what?"

"Until you see him."

"What are you talking about?" she remained poised and fixed her eyes to her computer screen as began sifting through her emails.

"How long until you see the President of the United States?

"That's none of your business."

"So it's been almost three weeks since you've last seen him."

She looked at up at him, in disbelief that he knew. "Are you keeping tabs on me again?"

Huck ignored her question, "I think you should see him."

"I think this is none of your business"

"Olivia-"

"Can I help you with something? Because my personal life isn't up for discussion!" Olivia snapped.

Huck said nothing at Olivia's response. He didn't even blink.

"The state's dinner tomorrow tonight. You should go." Huck replied emotionlessly.

"My personal life is none your business." She replied, glaring at him. _  
_

His expression had not changed, if anything, he looked unaffected by her tone. He replied stoically,

"You've been slowing down our work Olivia, everyone's too afraid to tell you. We lost two clients because you've been distracted and it's affecting the quality of our work."

"That's not true, we lost those clients for other reasons. We couldn't fix those problems."

"You've never given up on a case Olivia."

"I didn't give up, to take the case would be a loss, financially. I'm doing what's best for the firm."

"We're not a lawyers, we're fixers."

"Look Huck, I'm here now okay? Show me the client list and let me see what I can do." Olivia exasperated.

Huck stared at her for a minute before replying,

"We're your gladiators through and through, regardless of what's on the news, but you need to do your job so we can do ours." he left the room before Olivia had a chance to respond.

Olivia looked out the window of her office and saw that all her colleagues were watching her anxiously and quickly averted their eyes once she looked up at them. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, these were the people who would go over a cliff for her and yet she had been too distracted to even care.

Olivia carried on the rest of her day burying herself in her work and trying to catch up. Abby and Harrison seemed nonchalant about the situation, or at least pretended to be. Feeling restless and guilty, she got up from her desk and went to Huck's office and sat down next to him. He looked up at her, but he didn't say anything, instead he continued to type away on his computer.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should've been here."

Huck stopped typing and looked at her, before asking quietly, "Gladiators first?"

Olivia nodded and squeezed his arm, "over a cliff."

How Huck had gathered the courage to set her straight was beyond her, and he was right, she had to change. Just as her associates didn't put their personal lives ahead of their work, she wasn't allowed to either.

Later that night, Fitz called her at eleven sharp, just as he had for the past few weeks.

"How are you doing?" he asked

"Okay."

There was a pause on his end.

"You don't sound okay."

"I'm alright."

"I thought we agreed that one word answers were unacceptable."

"That was two words."

Fitz chuckled and replied, "Well I want to hear about it."

Liv laughed, "I can't tell you information about my clients."

"Maybe I can help you. I probably know half your client list."

"I won't object to that. And you?" she asked.

"Well besides my personal life being picked apart by vultures. I'm doing fine."

A silence hung over them.

"Do you want to talk about work?" Fitz ventured.

"Not really."

Fitz chuckled on the other end, "I thought we said no more secrets."

"It's not a secret, it's just something I'd prefer not to dwell on."

"I won't comment. I'm a pretty good listener Liv." he insisted.

Olivia sighed and began to recount her day and her dispute with Huck and the awkwardness with the rest of her coworkers. Fitz didn't interrupt once, still she could feel him nodding over the phone and listening intently even when she couldn't see him.

"Are you sure you don't any comments?" Fitz asked when she finished telling him.

"Why? Do you have anything to say against me?" she teased.

"Of course not. I need a dance partner at the state dinner tomorrow night and I'm not going to risk that."

"Is this your way of inviting me?"

"Are you accepting?"

Liv laughed, "I said I'll think about it."

"I will be expecting a few dances, where I can look at you without you scolding me."

She laughed at his remark; remembering his first state dinner and how he had refused to avert his eyes from her when Mellie was just a few feet away. It was such a long time ago and yet her feelings for him had not changed.

"I miss you" she said quietly.

There was a pause on the phone, she could hear him breathing before he replied, "I can ask Tom to pull the car around and come over now."

She laughed "there's no need, and you're definitely going to draw attention."

"I don't care."

"You need too, if you're looking to be re-elected."

"I will be."

"You seem very confident for someone who's losing major points right now with the public."

"I may have lost this battle Liv, but the war isn't over yet."

"I like that confidence."

"Would you like _that confidence_ to come over in ten minutes?"

She laughed out loud "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Then she hung up on him. Huck was right. She needed to see him.


	10. Unexpected

Unexpected

Olivia smoothed out her dress and walked down the blue carpet with politicians, officials and diplomats. The place was flooded with reporters and journalists along with hundreds of cameras flashing from all directions. She looked around and couldn't help but smile at the fact that many of these people were her clients at some point. Many of them nodded and acknowledged her presence, but few came over to speak to her. She could understand; it was like having a normal conversation with your therapist outside of their office; an impossible feat, she knew too much of their dirty laundry.

As she entered the dining hall, the President was already standing at the doorway greeting his guests. He looked up and their eyes met for a second before his lips curved into a smile. Liv looked away quickly, feeling her face heat up. She made her way down the line and shook hands with the officials, but when it came to him, his grasp lingered for a second longer and his heated gaze caused her to blush.

"Olivia" he said huskily.

"Mr. President" she responded shyly.

When their hands pulled apart, she felt her breathing resume to normal as she walked to find her seat. She didn't dare to turn around and look at him; one look and everybody would know.

It was strange not having the First lady greeting guests with the President. It was a bold statement on Fitz's part. Liv looked around the room; it seemed that the number of guests that attended the dinner wasn't affected by the divorce spectacle. However, there were certainly more women in the room than before, many Liv had not seen before, and many who did not have a ring around their wedding finger.

It was difficult to pinpoint Fitz in the crowd; he was either being pulled in for a photo-op by a diplomat or swarmed by politicians who required his immediate attention for one favor or another. Liv found herself sitting at the table alone and watching this charade unfold. She was asked to dance a few times by a few diplomats she had met in the past, but she didn't want too, not with anyone but him. He felt so far away, even when he was in the same room as her. His eyes would wander toward her longingly, and he would smile at her wearily.

"It's okay," she mouthed as smiled back knowingly. He had certain duties as the President of the United States, and entertaining everyone was just one of them. Still, she couldn't help but smile at the women who were literally throwing themselves at him and yet his gaze never tore from hers. He didn't even seem to acknowledge them. She turned back to her table and took sip of her wine; she felt her heart flutter in excitement as she saw him brush away some politician and make his way toward her.

"Would you like to dance?"

She felt her lips curve into a smile "I was beginning to think when you were going to ask –" she turned around and found that it was not Fitz she was looking at.

"Jake."

"Olivia" he smiled brightly. He stood in front of her, donning a crisp black tuxedo and a matching bowtie. Unlike Fitz, his hair was cropped short and neatly cut, his eyes were a light brown, almost caramel. He stood tall, not as tall as Fitz, but strong and lean. He _was _attractive, but something felt different. It was like the time when she was given a sip of French Bordeaux from her father's personal collection, it was in that moment where she realized that nothing else would ever come close to the elegance of the Bordeaux. Fitz was her French Bordeaux and she didn't want anyone else but him.

"What are you doing here?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Selling pens has its perks" he joked.

"I'm serious."

"We're at a party Olivia, don't be so serious. Dance with me."

"I don't want to dance."

Before she could protest, he had pulled her to her feet and smiled,

"Too bad."

His hand enveloped hers as he led her to the dance floor and pulled her against him. He started to sway her around, his eyes never leaving her face.

"What are you doing?" stepping back and putting some distance between them.

"It's a common practice called dancing, I'm sure you're—"

"You know what I mean." She interrupted.

"You haven't answered any of my calls Olivia." he replied, a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"I've been busy." Avoiding his gaze and focused on looking ahead as they continued to move across the floor.

"With who?" he grinned.

"It's not what you think and stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" he eyes gleamed playfully.

Olivia didn't say anything; instead she looked over his shoulder to find Fitz staring at them. His eyes narrowed and his jaw was locked in a stony manner. He stopped paying attention to any of the officials who had swarmed around him. She could tell that they were desperately trying to engage him into their discussion; instead his eyes were locked on her and Jake.

Jake looked at her curiously, "So he's here isn't he?"

Olivia glared at him and stepped back, warning him that he was too close.

"Do you want to dance or talk? Choose one." Liv replied dryly.

Jake laughed, "Ouch"

The song ended and Olivia immediately pulled from Jake's grasp. As she applauded the band, she felt him lean over and whisper in her ear "You still haven't told me the who you've been busy with Olivia."

"I didn't think I was obligated too" she replied curtly, turning to him.

Still, there was a clear smirk on his face. He was unfazed by her candid remarks, but his eyes suddenly changed their focus to someone behind her.

"Do you mind if I Jake?" a familiar voice said behind her. She could already feel his presence and his scent lingering behind her and it was intoxicating.

"Of course, Mr. President" he sounded surprised as he looked at the Olivia and then at the President. Olivia could see that his eyes darken for a split second before returning to his usual playful, grinning face. He stepped back and gave Olivia a knowing look before disappearing into the crowd.

Fitz took her hands into his as the band started to play another song. He pulled her close, in a possessive nature, letting everyone know that she was his. He was quiet as they swayed on the dance floor.

"So _that's_ who you were on the phone with," he said quietly, looking down at her.

Liv met his accusing eyes and answered, "yes it was."

"Okay" he nodded, and smiled at her, he seemed to accept his notion quickly, _too _quickly.

"That's all you're going to say? And look away; you're making very obvious right now. They'll know."

"Then let them know. I'm a single man remember?"

"It's too soon, I'm surprised you're not interrogating me."

"Do I _need_ to ask anymore questions?" he grinned at her.

She laughed, "I like this."

"I trust you and I love you, so I don't think asking more questions will be necessary. I know you are _mine._" He said moving closer to her.

She shivered as he said those last words.

"You're going to have to dance with other women Fitz."

"For appearances" she added.

"I've paid that price with Mellie already. Our marriage was an appearance."

"You haven't paid it in its entirety yet. The divorce is still fresh."

"Let me enjoy this for now, before I get my toes stepped on by one those women Cyrus had invited." Fitz rolled his eyes.

She shook her head, "I didn't know that was his work."

"Eligible bachelorettes." Fitz muttered.

"Cyrus knows best." Olivia teased.

Fitz shook his head, " I don't know about that, but he's certainly something." He looked down at her again, with the same longing look he had before and leaned in closer.

"How do you know Jake?" Liv asked suddenly moving back, putting some distance between them; giving him the "you-have-to-watch-yourself" look.

"I thought we weren't playing this question game." Fitz smirked.

"I didn't say I wasn't."

"Well you're going to have to give me something for that kind of information."

Olivia felt her heart race as she responded shyly, "What would you like Mr. President?"

Fitz's voice lowered as he murmured in her ear "Stay over tonight."


End file.
